Sasha the Tickle Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: An ancient artifact turns Sasha into the ultimate Tickle monster!


**Another guestsurprise/newbienovelistRD collaboration! Enjoy!**

* * *

The day started off as any other day. Sasha and Rachel were spending the night over at the Tickle realm and they offered to help Jocu clean the castle.

"You all don't have to help clean; we can do it," Jocu said, now dusting a nearby table with his tail.

"No Jocu, we want to help," Sasha said. "Rachel is still asleep but when she wakes up, I'm sure she will want to give a hand."

"Well if you want to then you can pick off the stray feathers off of Fuzzles and Snuggles, but that is all. I want you guys to relax here, not work," Jocu smiled.

"Ok Jocu," Sasha smiled, now hugging him around his neck. She giggled at hearing his deep purring sound that almost resonated her entire body. After a second, they both pulled back.

"Now then, after breakfast we can begin. Let's go." He smiled, now extending his arm as an act of chivalry. Sasha gladly accepted and they went down to breakfast, where Vivo was waiting for them. They agreed to keep Rachel's breakfast hot and ready for when she woke up.

After breakfast, Vivo and Jocu began cleaning the other parts of the castle while Sasha began picking the stray feathers off of Fuzzles. Fuzzles purred in happiness, now loving the feeling of being groomed.

"I'm glad you like this, Fuzzles! It will help to keep you clean," Sasha said, now picking more off of him. As she was picking the large feathers off, she noticed a few floated off of him and headed towards the floor!

"Uh oh, I better catch those!"

She jumped off of Fuzzles, but as she went to grab them they slid under a door. Sasha was curious because the door was blending in with the feathery wall. As she gently opened the door, her jaw dropped in awe!

There was a beautiful golden ceremonial headdress with huge sparkling white plumes on it.

"Oh this are gorgeous!" Sasha squeaked in glee as she picked them up and spun around in joy! There was nothing like trying on a beautiful headdress and feeling like a queen. Sasha began to dance around and pretend to be queen when she felt a strange sensation. It felt like she was changing!

"W-What's going on?" She felt like something was a bit strange. But as she looked down, she yelled in shock as she saw her skin was now pink! She immediately ran to the bathroom and saw that her brown hair was now white and her face was pink! She had sharper teeth and a long pink tail with a white fluffy end.

Despite being taller and definitely stronger, she miraculously still had her clothes on! They weren't damaged! Which is a good thing because she needed something to wear!

"I-I'm a monster!" Sasha said in horror. "JOCU!" She screamed in shock.

Within seconds, Jocu and Vivo burst in the room and ran towards her.

"Sasha! We're here! What…..happened?" Jocu halted and his jaw slacked.

"JOCU! S-Sasha's a tickle monster like us!" Vivo said in pure joy.

"It does appear that way! Look! She has on our special headdress!" Jocu smiled.

"Guys! What do I do?! I can't stay like this!" Sasha panicked.

"Well enjoy it because this is a huge honor," Jocu grinned, now approaching her with Vivo behind him. Both of them began sniffing her and rubbing against her like cats.

"G-Guys! What are you doing?!" Sasha squeaked.

"We are assessing how ticklish you are Sasha. Since you are temporarily one of us, we are giving you the Tickle initiation to make you a complete Tickle monster!" Jocu grinned, now turning and suddenly pouncing on her and giving her the tickling of a lifetime!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOHOHOHOHOHOHHOCU STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"You're definitely ticklish and stronger than before!" Jocu noted, now feeling her trying to push him away! Her pushes were definitely stronger!

"But she isn't stronger than us naturally. This is going to be awesome!" Vivo laughed, now cuddling against her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VIIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHVO NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We can't pass up this opportunity! You're a tickle monster for a whole hour!" Jocu grinned, now getting in between her toes.

As Sasha laughed, the more she became like a Tickle monster! She grew three tails with blue fluffy tips and her hair became soft and fluffy as feathers!

The brothers stopped and backed away. They watched in awe as Sasha stood up as a full-fledged Tickle monster!

Jocu grinned. "So, how do you feel, Sasha?"

When Sasha smiled, they saw her teeth have now become fangs. She giggled and wiggled her fingers. "Like I want to tickle someone!"

"Excellent! And we know just the one!"

* * *

Rachel woke up from her nap. She stretched out and yawned. "Sasha? Sasha, where are you?"

Just then, a pair of arms grabbed Rachel's arms and legs. "AAAAAH!" She looked up. "Jocu?!"

"Yes, Rachel. We have a new Tickle monster who's eager to tickle you!"

"HUH?! Oh, no! No way! I'm got getting tickled!" Rachel said as she struggled.

"It's too late!"

Rachel gasped when a pink Tickle monster in a feather headdress came in with Vivo. "Put her on the bed!" ordered the pink monster.

Jocu obeyed and put Rachel on the bed. Feather ropes snared her wrists and ankles and pulled her until she was tightly bound.

"Who are you?!" Rachel said, staring at this pink monster.

"What? You don't recognize your own sister?"

"SASHA?!" Rachel exclaimed. "W-What happened to you?!"

"Apparently, Sasha stumbled upon the sacred headdress of the great Tickle Empress!" Jocu said. "The Tickle Empress was feared and admired across the realm for her expert tickle prowess!"

"Legend has it that one who is purely sweet and innocent wears the headdress of the Tickle Empress becomes a Tickle monster just like her!" said Vivo. "And Sasha is the chosen one!"

"The chosen one?!" Rachel could not believe it! Her sister, chosen to be a Tickle Empress?!

"Now, you may tickle her as you please." Jocu said, presenting Rachel.

Sasha moved her paw around Rachel's bound form. "Mmmm...yes, ticklish. Very ticklish..." She made a circle above Rachel's stomach. "Here it is. The most ticklish spot!" She motioned her hand to move upward and Rachel's midsection began to rise magically!

"HEY!" Rachel cried as her stomach was raised up and stretched longer. Sasha snapped her fingers and a large, overstuffed pillow rested under her back. "Excellent, now your tummy is now completely vulnerable..."

Rachel whimpered as Sasha now the Tickle Empress sprinkled a magic powder from her hand and drizzled it all over Rachel's body. Sasha gently blew on Rachel's stomach and she let out a loud squeal of laughter. The powder made her extra ticklish!

Sasha then used her three tails to tickle the surface of Rachel's stomach. Rachel screamed out with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SASHA STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasha purred as the sound of her sister's laughter was making her stronger. "Mmm, yes, Rachel! Let me hear more of that beautiful laugh!" Sasha moved her tails to tickle Rachel's feet. She then stretched her white hair and tickled Rachel's face and ears while she used her feathery, furry hands to attack her stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-SASHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, but you're such a ticklish one." Sasha mused. "It's hard to let you go." She dig her claw deep in Rachel's belly button.

Jocu and Vivo saw the tears in Rachel's eyes and her face becoming red, they nodded to each other and Jocu removed the headdress off of Sasha.

Sasha gasped as her skin returned to normal, her white hair back to brown, and her tails, fur and paws were gone!

"I-I'm back to normal!" Sasha yelped. "RACHEL! Are you alright?!"

Jocu bit Rachel's neck and injected his relief venom into her while Jocu dusted the tickle powder off her body.

"She's going to be fine." Jocu said. He untied the feather ropes and Rachel was at her full strength again.

"Truly amazing, Sasha!" said Vivo. "You were a remarkable Tickle Empress!"

"Yeah, well, don't expect it to ever happen again." Sasha said firmly. "I mean, I wasn't monster that meant no harm, but im just happy being me. Plus, it was getting kinda itchy with all that fur."

Everyone laughed and Rachel hugged her sister. "We all feel the same, Sasha."

"Especially the fur part." Jocu said, scratching his neck.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked my half, Amiga! And there's this pretty awesome show I discovered that I really want to tell you about! :D**


End file.
